grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2017
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back for the final time! All Wesen species who appeared in though were eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only were eligible. Zerstörer was also ineligible due to being overpowered compared to the other Wesen. Seedings were done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. The Mauvais Dentes was awarded the #1 seed as the defending champion. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Reporters Matches are assigned to each reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters write up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results are heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which are voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen receives 95% of the votes, then they will have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning ends up being victorious, the reporter will have to be much more creative in what they write up in order to explain the results. The reporters: *WesenZoo - 4th tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 3rd tournament reporting *Grimmaniac - 2nd tournament reporting Seeds As the defending champion, the Mauvais Dentes automatically received the #1 seed. Standings/Results Wesen that won in the first 66 didn't get a higher seeding because they had an extra win and Wesen who lost in the first 66 were automatically tied for last place. Wesen that lost in the round of 64 were one place ahead of Wesen who lost in the first 66 even though they each had 1 loss. Sweet 16 to the End Bracket =Match Results= First 66 (April 5-6) April 5 Gedächtnis Esser vs. Bauerschwein Scharfblicke vs. Skalenzahne Kackenkopf vs. Willahara Höllentier vs. Unnamed Red Herring-like Wesen Klaustreich vs. Musasat Alsh-Shabab Hässlich vs. Manticore Jägerbar vs. Reinigen Mellifer vs. Varme Tyv Mauzhertz vs. Furis Rubian Lebensauger vs. Fuchsbau Taureus-Armenta vs. Ziegevolk Dämonfeuer vs. Wettbewerbsgewinner Aswang vs. Schakal Quijada Vil vs. Hasenfussige Schnecke Cupiditas vs. Hexenbiest Krampus vs. Skalengeck Nuckelavee vs. Luison April 6 Stangebär vs. Königschlange Spinnetod vs. Coyotl Blutbad vs. Raub-Kondor Folterseele vs. Steinadler El Cucuy vs. Wildesheer Geier vs. Gevatter Tod Wildermann vs. Wendigo Huntha Lami Muuaji vs. Fuchsteufelwild Wældreór vs. Seltenvogel Weten Ogen vs. Apgadnieks Cracher-Mortel vs. Matança Zumbido Musai vs. Naiad Phansigar vs. Schinderdiv Yaguaraté vs. Murciélago Siegbarste vs. Gelumcaedus Dickfellig vs. Luisant-Pêcheur Round of 64 (April 7-8) April 7 Mauvais Dentes vs. Gedächtnis Esser Reporter: Zoo Skalenzahne vs. Kackenkopf Reporter: Bheadr Wasser Zahne vs. Höllentier Vulpesmyrca vs. Klaustreich Reporter: Bheadr Note: It remains to be seen how much of an effect the Musasat Alsh-Shabab had on the Klaustreich when he sucked some Yanbue from her face. She is sure to begin aging, but how fast is the question. Eisbiber vs. Manticore Genio Innocuo vs. Jägerbar Reporter: Zoo Hundjäger vs. Varme Tyv Löwen vs. Furis Rubian Reporter: Zoo Ungeziefer Greifer vs. Fuchsbau Reporter: Bheadr Drang-Zorn vs. Taureus-Armenta Fuilcré vs. Dämonfeuer Reporter: Zoo Anubis vs. Aswang Reporter: Bheadr Ataktos Fuse vs. Quijada Vil Reporter: Bheadr Pflichttreue vs. Hexenbiest Reporter: Grimmaniac Lausenschlange vs. Krampus Reporter: Zoo Alpe vs. Nuckelavee Reporter: Grimmaniac Note: the Nuckelavee suffered some scratches at her arms and a nasty cut across her left tibia April 8 Koschie vs. Königschlange Reporter: Bheadr Taweret vs. Spinnetod Reporter: Zoo Note: the Spinnetod lost some fingers of her left hand during her last fight Seelengut vs. Blutbad Reporter: Zoo Note: The Blutbad sustained several lacerations to his arms and midsection from his last fight with the Raub-Kondor, but the severity of the damage done is unknown. Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Steinadler Reporter: Grimmaniac Barbatus Ossifrage vs. Wildesheer Reporter: Bheadr Inugami vs. Gevatter Tod Reporter: Grimmaniac Balam vs. Wendigo Reporter: Bheadr Heftigauroch vs. Fuchsteufelwild Reporter: Zoo Glühenvolk vs. Wældreór Reporter: Zoo El Cuegle vs. Weten Ogen Reporter: Bheadr Vibora Dorada vs. Cracher-Mortel Reporter: Grimmaniac Kitsune vs. Musai Reporter: Grimmaniac Uhranuti vs. Schinderdiv Reporter: Zoo Excandesco vs. Murciélago Reporter: Bheadr Indole Gentile vs. Siegbarste Reporter: Bheadr Malin Fatal vs. Dickfellig Reporter: Grimmaniac Round of 32 (April 10-11) April 10 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac April 11 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Sweet 16 (April 13-14) April 13 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac April 14 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac Elite 8 (April 15-16) April 15 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr April 16 TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Final 4 (April 18) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Zoo 3rd Place Match (April 19) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Bheadr Championship Match (April 19) TBA vs. TBA Reporter: Grimmaniac